First Duty
by Willowfan
Summary: Rachel Berry was America's sweetheart and she had her Tony award when tragedy struck. The accident took her amazing voice and her blossoming career, so she needed a new one. In true Rachel Berry fashion, she went after it with gusto...
1. Chapter 1

**First Duty**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or the Glee characters. If I did, Faberry would be canon from season 1 and Finn Hudson would have been dropped in "Acafellas".

**Warnings:** This is an AU fic. The characters from Glee are here, but playing very different roles.

**Summery:** Rachel Berry was America's sweetheart and she had her Tony award when tragedy struck. The accident took her amazing voice and her blossoming career, so she needed a new one. In true Rachel Berry fashion, she went after it with gusto...

**Pairings:** Faberry, Brittana, Pezberry friendship

**November 6, 2040**

The group huddled in the small office and stared at the data streaming across the screen. The polls had been closed for almost three hours now and everyone waited on baited breath. Santana Lopez was a wreck, she knew how important this election was. She didn't care who was talking now as analysts kept droning on and on about this being the closest election in recent memory. She just wanted results! How hard was it to count ballots? Seriously, the election process had come a long way. But they were still waiting. They had put up a damn good fight and no one, _no one_, could say that the scrappy brunette hadn't put everything she had and everything she was into the campaign.

America had responded, in droves. She was elected to Congress and served for 10 years as a US Senator. She then set her sights higher, and at the urging of her two closest friends, threw her hat into the ring for President. No one believed she stood a chance but she was passionate, articulate, charming and she was charismatic. And now her opposition was faced with a very real threat.

Santana looked across the room and smiled at her best friend. Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry had been friends since freshman year in high school. Santana thought back to those days that seemed so long ago and smiled softly. She remembered that she and Rachel Berry should have been enemies, and they would have, if not for one very persistent little diva.

**Flashback- Start of freshman year 2008, McKinley High School**

_Rachel Berry walked down the halls of McKinley High School with her head held high. This would be the start of a new era for her. She would now be a force to be reckoned with. Her talent would finally start to be appreciated. She would be..._

_**SPLASH**_

_Rachel sputtered as red slushiee dripped from her face and hair, running down the front of her sweater and, she would find out later, stain it. It wasn't the shocking, sudden cold that hurt the most. It was the waves of laughter that followed by all of the students around her. Upperclassmen laughing at the newest victim, sophomores laughing at someone else getting picked on for a change and freshmen, laughing out loud while inside thankful that it wasn't them._

_Thus began the high school career of Rachel Berry. And she would have continued to be a target if a certain brunette hadn't taken a liking to her. Her name was Santana Lopez. She was a member of the Cheerios. The varsity, national champion, internationally ranked cheerleading squad. Some Cheerios graduating from McKinley high school had gotten full ride scholarships to places like Yale, UCLA, Notre Dame, and many other colleges. All they had to do was work harder then they had ever worked before, survive the training for four years, and keep order in an otherwise chaotic environment. _

_Santana Lopez had seen Rachel the summer before freshman year as she was leaving dance class and heading to gymnastics. She was then a member of the Baby Cheerios, picked in junior high and guaranteed a spot on at least the JV team in high school. She would have to try out for a varsity position but being a Baby Cheerio meant that she got one...other JV members had to wait until they were sophomores. _

_Santana had seen Rachel dance and she had seen her in gymnastics. The girl had serious talent. And Santana hated to see talent go to waste. So Santana Lopez decided to take the girl under her wing and teach her. Because Santana knew that high school was only four years long and it was only after high school that let you make a mark in the world. She knew that Rachel Berry would make a mark because in addition to dancing and gymnastics, Santana had heard Rachel sing. And as well as she danced, it was nothing compared to her singing. A voice like that was bound for greatness. And Santana Lopez knew that she wanted to be close to Rachel Berry when that inevitable greatness took off._

_Rachel Berry was a Cheerio by the end of the week, alongside her two new best friends Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce. They were considered by some, behind their backs of course, as the Unholy Trinity. They kept order all through their freshman year as the only three girls to make it onto the varsity squad. The Cheerios took Nationals easily that year and Rachel, Santana and Brittany formed a bond of true friendship that lasted the rest of their lives._

**End Flashback**

Santana glanced at the screen once more and shook her head. It was taking to damn long. A shrill bell rang out, instantly cutting the chatter in the crowded office space. Someone, a volunteer that had been on from the beginning, picked up the phone and looked Santana in the eyes as she listened to the person on the other end.

Sugar Motta took the phone call and a huge smile broke out on her face. Seeing this, Santana looked quickly at Rachel's face across the room. She jumped up and very nearly cheered when she caught Rachel's eyes. They were locked on the television screen behind Santana.

Santana turned and paid attention to the news once again.

"_**We are getting reports now from numerous sources and we can now confirm that the incumbent, President Adrian Miller has called his rival and conceded. In one of the closest voting battles in recent history there is a new President. The once famously tragic star of Broadway Rachel Barbara Berry has won the election and is the new President-elect of the United States of America!"**_

Santana fought her way over to her lifelong friend and confidant, now pressed between dozens of enthusiastic supporters. Upon finally reaching her Santana pulled the still stunned woman into a tight embrace as she wept tears of joy and surprise. No one had thought they stood a chance two years ago. And now they had won. Rachel Berry, once the rising star of Broadway, had just been elected President of the United States.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:****Thank you SO much for the reviews and the adds. I hope that no one gets bored with this, as it is moving a little slowly...but there is some back story to get through...and on with the show.**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own glee...wish I did...

Quinn Fabray eyed the target quickly and nodded once to her partner. She had her gun ready and took a deep, calming breath. She had been in the Secret Service for almost nine years now and she was very, very good at her job.

After high school she enlisted in the Marine Corps and served for eight years. She got out and let the US government pay for her college. She had a Bachelors degree in Criminal Psychology and a Masters in Criminal Justice. She entered the Service as an analyst working in counterfeiting. She had slowly worked her way to the top of her field and was well respected for her ability and attention to detail. Basically, she caught everyone she ever set her sights on.

So when someone had the audacity to copy the plates for the new $100 bill, and then steal an entire shipment of the paper used by the Department of the Treasury, she was immediately tapped to take the case. After eighteen months of hard work, long nights (and how her personal life suffered for that) and very little rest it all came down to this moment.

The printing presses had been found and the paper tracked to this small warehouse in Manhattan. And now her team was closing in, and Quinn felt the rush of every single hour coming to a head. Her earpiece chirped once and a soft but clear "Go." came over the wire.

Quinn rushed to the window and tossed in two canisters: one flash-bang grenade and one tear gas canister. Around the warehouse three other agents were doing the same thing. Four explosions sounded almost simultaneously and cries of alarm were heard inside.

A six man team rushed the front door, a compact and very heavy "door knocker" was leveraged back and shattered the lock and handle of the door, knocking it down as the hinges creaked and twisted in protest. A dozen agents swarmed in amidst shouts of protest, surprise and anger.

Quinn's job was to work the outside and watch for any stragglers. She and her partner, Agent Mike Chang, watched the two remaining doors for any activity. They were not disappointed. One of the doors sprang open and three figures burst out, running along side the building and heading for a waiting car.

"Mike!" Quinn yelled, crouching and leveling her pistol.

"Got 'em!" Mike yelled, holding his weapon out. "Secret Service, stop where you are!" he yelled.

Mike barely jumped back to cover when the trailing man turned and littered the area with automatic weapon fire. He turned and saw Quinn narrow her gaze...he knew that look. Scary Quinn held her weapon out and squeezed off two shots. The man with the assault rifle dropped like a stone. But it had worked, as the car roared to life and began to accelerate towards the partners. They had to jump out of the allyway to avoid being hit. Quinn got off three more shots, all glancing off of the car as it sped past.

"Think that was him?" Mike asked.

Quinn only growled and began to run after the car, darting to the right and speeding along one of the allyways littering the area.

Mike sighed. "Of course it was him...dammit." he muttered.

The "him" Mike was talking about was former Agent Adam Wessler. He was with the service for over twenty-five years and also the mastermind behind the counterfeiting ring that had been the bane of Quinn's existence for the last eighteen months.

Quinn ran like the hounds of hades were on her heels and felt her chest burning as she came out of the mouth of the ally just as the car turned onto the side street she was standing on. She knew that standing in front of a speeding car and shooting at it only worked in the movies and usually ended up getting you killed, so she stepped back and watched as the car flew past her. She quickly pulled the trigger on her gun and watched the rear passenger tire all but disintegrate, sending the car out of control and into a nearby embankment.

She waited for Mike to catch up and watched the car for any movement. Slowly, as she and Mike approached, the back door opened and two hands came into view, followed by a very harrowed looking older man. He was limping and had a nasty cut on his head as he eyed Quinn and Mike.

Mike smiled quickly and, making sure Quinn had him covered, holstered his weapon and pulled out his cuffs. The man was cuffed and pulled aside as additional Agents swarmed around from all sides. They had won again, and it was a big win too. They had found over one hundred million in counterfeit bills already printed out and more were being produced. This was a career maker for Quinn, but all she could think about was that she just wanted a vacation.

"Fabray!" the voice behind her barked, turning Quinn around and causing her to sigh.

"What did you do now?" Mike asked.

"I don't know...does she even need a reason?" Quinn replied.

"Sorry." Mike said, quickly stepping away from Quinn, causing the blonde to scowl.

"Get back here!" she hissed, but Mike was already gone.

"That was sloppy, Q." Agent in charge Sylvester said shaking her head. "I've led toddlers on cookie runs that went better then this."

Sue Sylvester was Quinn's immediate supervisor. She was a decorated Special Forces veteran and most of her past was classified. She joined the Secret Service a legend and tried, very hard, to become an even bigger one. And she pushed Quinn harder than anyone. It was partially what made Quinn such a success, but she would never admit that.

"Sorry ma'am." Quinn said simply. She knew that nothing went wrong, but she also knew better than to argue.

Agent Sylvester nodded sharply. "If it happens again, I promise you I won't be so generous." she slapped a folder against Quinn's chest and turned to supervise the people clearing out the warehouse.

"What's this?" Quinn asked, opening the folder.

Sylvester turned around and cocked half a smile. "Your reassignment. You're guarding the Eagle now."

Quinn's eyes got as big as saucers. The Eagle was the President. She was on Presidential Detail, the most coveted position in the agency.

"Don't screw it up." Sylvester called to Quinn before turning back around and finding fault with pretty much everything the other agents were doing. "You think this is hard?" she shouted, walking away from Quinn.

Mike stepped up beside Quinn and looked over her shoulder and whistled low. "Nice. Congratulations!"

Quinn beamed at her partner and then let her smile drop a little.

Mike shook his head. "Oh no, don't you worry about me. I'm fine." he smiled. "I'm not so petty that I can't be happy for you."

Quinn's smile returned. Yes, she was losing a partner but this was a huge opportunity.

Mike grinned at her. "Let's go celebrate."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**2021**

_Rachel Berry smiled brightly at the crowd, waving enthusiastically. She did everything enthusiastically and it was that energy, that drive that got her where she was today. She walked the red carpet and continued to wave, continued to smile. She had honest to goodness fans besides her parents and Santana. People had actually paid their hard earned money to see he perform. And for doing it, she was nominated for a Tony award. She was in heaven. _

_So she smiled, and she waved, and she walked. The entire affair was a high for her. She was a fan herself of many of the people she was seeing. She had finally met her idol and she would always treasure that moment. Barbara had told her "Good Luck." It must have worked because she won. Rachel Berry was a Tony award winner. _

_She doesn't remember much of the accident. Doesn't remember the truck that clipped the limo she was in, or the way the front of the car was smashed and crumpled in. She knows it happened, but she doesn't remember the moment of impact. Luckily she is not hurt, the safety features in the car protected her from the impact. Its the way the frame twisted and warped that causes the most harm to her. The doors won't open. _

_The car is a smoking, smoldering wreck and the doors won't open. Smoke fills the car and Rachel Berry is concerned with being burned alive. She is grateful when rescue workers are able to cut her out of the wreckage before that happens. They take her to the hospital after nearly twenty-five minutes of being trapped in the smoking ruins of the car. She hears the diagnosis then. Minor abrasions, no permanent scars. No broken bones, only minor bruising. She should consider herself lucky. And she does._

_A week later, she feels her throat still constricting, it's still scratchy. She tries singing but doesn't want to push it. So she rests. Rachel Berry rests for a month before going for a check up. Then, then, she hears the news. Smoke damage. Toxic fumes. Permanent damage to soft tissue. Irreversible. Rachel Berry will never sing again. Her career, just starting it's climb a month and a half ago, is over. Her voice cracks and scratches now when she tries to sing notes that once came so easy to her. She speaks fine, but when she tries to sing she can feel it. The damage, the scaring. At 26 years old, Rachel Berry has to find a new life plan. And nothing she has done in her life has prepared her for the possibility that it will have nothing to do with singing. _

**2040**

"You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Santana asked, looking at her best friend in the mirror.

Rachel caught her eye and smiled softly. "I just never thought I would be here."

Santana smiled. "Neither did I, but you are. And either way, you have millions of fans."

Rachel nodded. "Yes, but how long until that changes?" she sighed. "What makes me qualified to run the country? To set foreign policy, to be a world leader? What makes my words more important that someone else's? How in the world did this happen?" Rachel starts to panic a bit.

Santana smirks. "Seriously? You're Rachel Berry. Do you not remember high school, or College...either time?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"You are a natural leader, Rachel. The voters saw something in you that made them believe in you." Santana said, moving behind her and holding her gaze in the mirror. "They believed in you, the least you can do is trust in their judgment and believe in yourself as much."

Rachel nodded. As usual, Santana was right. She was right when she told Rachel to go for her Broadway dreams a year early, making the last year of Rachel's college career VERY hectic but oh so worth it. She was right when she told Rachel to go back to school and join her in the political scene.

"_The pay is pretty decent and you might actually help me make a difference."_

Santana was a Senator for the state of Ohio. She was an incumbent seat for the last 22 years. Rachel joined her and was a Senator after she graduated from Columbia with a Master's in Political Science. She and Santana were quite the duo. They had each others backs and everyone in the Senate knew, if you wanted Ohio's vote on something you would need to have both of their approvals. Because if they ever disagreed, the vote was a 'no'. They would get together and hash out what differences they had and FULLY explained their differing opinions until they could come to a consensus. It made for a very prosperous partnership for Ohio, but a very slow moving law-making process as many delegates wanted nothing to do with the amount of times it sometimes took for the two to agree.

When Santana finally convinced Rachel to throw her political hat into the ring for the Presidential Ballot, she made it clear that she would stay on as a Senator, rather than run Rachel's campaign. She would support her friend, but she didn't want the job Rachel offered. This was a great disappointment to Rachel, who wanted the woman to be her Chief of Staff. But Santana refused.

"_It would look like you were playing favorites in office. You should give it to the person the most qualified, not just to your friends."_

Of course, Santana was right again. A friend of theirs from Ohio, who ran for Governor and lost, was chosen to be Rachel's VP candidate. He was charming, handsome and held many of the political beliefs that Rachel did. So when Rachel won the Primary elections, and she named Blaine Anderson as her running mate, everyone was shocked because no one had really heard of him.

And now here she was. President of the United States. And she was, thus far, not impressed. Her work began the night she found out she won. She had an entire staff to select, twenty-six not including all of those under them. She also had to catch up with foreign policy, domestic issues, currently proposed bills hoping to become laws and a myriad of other things that simply HAD to be done before she could sleep again.

Shaking herself out of her reverie Rachel smiled at Santana. "Thank you for being here for this." she said softly.

Santana shrugged. "You are not just my President, you are my best friend. And if they aren't able to do their job in keeping you safe, the I _will_ go ALL Lima Heights on their asses." she growled, smirking at Rachel.

Rachel Berry was getting ready to meet the detail that would be assigned to her for the next four years. A sharp knock on the door before it opened made Rachel turn and smile at the young man she saw there. He was smartly dressed and returned her smile. He was a fan before politics and was also her assistant before politics. She decided that he should keep his position through it all and he was her personal assistant as President.

"They're all here, Madam President." he said, grinning at her.

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel said, checking herself in the mirror again.

"Oh just go. You're gorgeous." Santana rolled her eyes at Rachel.

Rachel stood and headed out of the small room into a much larger one. Normally, the President just had their detail assigned to them and only took the time to get to know the ones closest to them. But Rachel was different. She wanted to know them all. After all, they were tasked with keeping her alive above everything else, even above their own lives. The very least she could do was get to know their names. So she walked down the line asking names, shaking hands and smiling her best Rachel Berry smile. She came near the end of the line when she faltered. She looked up and saw the most beautiful hazel eyes she had ever seen.

"Hi." she said simply, still staring intensely. "Uh...I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." she shook her head and reached out for the woman's hand.

"Agent Quinn Fabray." Quinn replied, a miniscule smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm glad to have you here." Rachel said suddenly, stopping the procession behind her in it's tracks. The procession consisted of Kurt, dutifully taking down the names of everyone Rachel shook hands with. Santana, silently measuring up each of the agents in the line. Rachel would usually just shake their hand, get their name and move on.

Kurt glanced back at Santana with an amused smile on his face. Santana shook her head subtly and Kurt went back to scratching in his binder.

"Do you know where you will be assigned?" Rachel asked.

"Not yet, Ma'am." Quinn replied softly, shifting her gaze quickly to her left and right before settling back on Rachel. "That is later today."

Rachel only nodded, still staring into Quinn's eyes. She glanced down and realized she was still holding onto Quinn's hand. She quickly let it go, smiling nervously. "Well, I look forward to seeing you around the office." she said as she turned to walk to the next agent. Kurt followed her, but Santana stopped.

She stared at Quinn, glanced back to Rachel and then back at Quinn. She turned and faced the blonde fully, cocking her head to the side.

Quinn widened her stance marginally in response to Santana's challenge and cocked one eyebrow.

Santana stared at Quinn for a second and smiled. "Ok." she said simply, nodding in approval as she turned and headed back to catch up with Rachel.

_Oh dammit, Fabray! Way to challenge the President's best friend! What the HELL were you thinking?_ Quinn silently berated herself. Not even the first day and she had already screwed up. _This is going to be a long four years..._

Rachel, Kurt and Santana headed out of the meeting and into an adjoining office. Rachel had a few minutes before her next meeting so she stopped and waited for the inevitable.

Kurt was the one who finally broke the silence when Santana shut the door. "And what was that?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know...she was just so..." she shook her head, looking at Santana for a little help.

"Hot?" Santana offered. She was happily married, but she had eyes. And Quinn Fabray was HOT. There was just no denying it.

Rachel scowled. "No!" she started to protest. "Well, yes she is...but that's not what I...I mean..." she stammered, turning red. "Dammit Santana!" she stomped her foot at Santana who simply smirked.

"You uh...want me to find out where she is going to be assigned?" Kurt offered, holding up his book and trying his best not to smirk. The two women had been this way since he first met them.

Rachel broke eye contact with Santana and nodded sharply at Kurt. "Yes. Thank you Kurt."

Kurt smiled and made a note in his book.

"I just...you know, I'm just curious." Rachel tried to play it off.

"Of course." Kurt said, trying his damnedest to try to sound completely professional despite the laughter that was threatening to spill out of him. "We have a meeting with the Joint Chief's next." he supplied, giving Rachel and out.

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel nodded, spinning and opening the door. She was simply going to the next meeting.

Santana thought it looked more like a storm-out. She smiled softly. She hadn't seen one of those in years, and she would deny it to her dying day but she kind of missed them.


End file.
